Police Academy 2
by ParkerShawIsLove
Summary: Happens after events of Police Academy 1 (the fic is on tumblr). How things heat up between Parker and MC when both their feelings are revealed?


Hi guys!

I am a huuge Parker Shaw x MC fan. I recently read the part of on Tumblr (here - post/181927964431/police-academy-pt-1-of-2-a-parker-shaw ). A part 2 was promised but I couldn't seem to find it :(

Hence, I decided to write one of my own! It may not be as good or interesting as part one, but it's a humble effort :D.

ALL CREDITS TO PART 1 TO THE RESPECTIVE WRITER. I DO NOT OWN PART 1.

Also, although this continues part one, this is NOT NSFW. I will call MC as Vance in this one. Also, **reviews are HIGHLY appreciated!** Please do let me know how you think it is!

**Number of words- ~2k.**

Tag list - pbmychoices griffinsbigdickenergy

Vance lay at the side of bed, _naked_, just beside Parker, who is also in his most _natural _state. His mind is still racing at how everything changed in an instant a few hours ago. He steals a peek of Parker, whose face is radiating happiness and smiles and all the rainbowy and goodie-goodie things that could've ever exist in the universe.

Vance lips curve into a smile as he turns his back to Parker. Everything seemed good…in fact _too good_. The moment was _hot_, it was _beyond_ what he could have _ever_ imagined. He still had a clear picture etched to his mind, on how Parker's eyes darkened with _malicious intents_ and _longing lusts_ as he said-

"_**Or maybe it wasn't a girl you were dreaming about?"**_

All that he remembers happening afterwards is Parker pouncing on him the very next moment, pinning him to bed as his lips hungrily devoured his. He remembered Parker's lips moving down to his neck, as they teethed a brand of love there, a brand to tell that he is now _taken_. He remembered Parker crashing his lips back to him when he moaned, not wasting even a split second to silence the moans with a kiss, taking his parted lips as an invitation to be explored.

As he remembers it, he could _feel_ the _warmth_ which engulfed him minutes ago, as he was laid _under the weight_ of Parker who rhythmically jolted bolts of ecstasies into both of them.

It felt like a fairy tale, like after all the stuff you ever went through, your happily ever after is here…

_Or is it…?_

All fairy tails across the world have one thing in common, they are all delusional lies, _meant _to be broken.

At this thought, Vance shifted uncomfortably, his back now turned to Parker.

_What if they went too fast?_

_What if Parker regrets it when he wakes up?_

_What if Parker won't be friends with him anymore?_

_What if Parker now ignores and kicks him out of his life?_

_What if it turns out to be another one of those hook-up stories?_

Vance gets up, distressingly disturbed by his thoughts. Well, if there are even the slightest chances of his thoughts being true, he has better chances of keeping Parker in his life if he goes back to his bed, _clothed_, and wakes up in morning pretending this night to be some dream.

With his feet on the cold ground, he rose to get up – only for Parker's strong arm to grab his wrist and pull him back to him.

"_Nnnnnhhh."_ He grunted, "_Where are you going?" _he said as he pulled the blanket over Vance again.

"I-I" Vance panicked.

"_Stay…."_ Parker wrapped his arms around Vance tightly as he said this. "_Stay with me…"_ he mumbled, pulling Vance closer.

Their bodies pressed together, Parker's hands wrapped all over his chest, _Parker's breath falling on his nape, his legs moving to get entangled with his_…

Vance's entire body heat up. His breathing went uneven, heart racing as he tried to focus on reality despite all the _sensations _running through his body as it glued tightly to Parker.

"What were you thinking?" Parker asked, and that's when Vance noticed that Parker was awake the whole time.

"What are you, 'Peeping Parker'?" Vance tries to change the topic, only to be shut tight as Parker's fingers moved over his lips, tracing it featherly, prompting them to spill whatever secret is hidden behind them.

That's when Vance felt he's losing himself to Parker. Parker's acrid scent running into his nose, his hands wrapped around his chest, their legs entangled like entangled strings, his _heat_ engulfing both their bodies…not to mention _little Parker_ rubbing himself at his hips.

"_Shhhhh…"_ Parker intentionally let out a seductive breath across Vance's nape. "_Just answer me." _He purred in his ear.

.

.

.

Vance couldn't take it anymore.

"I was just if you'd not want me in your life anymore after this…" Vance let out, his eyes fixed at the dark wall. He couldn't take it, and _somehow_ it was much easier to say it when he's not facing Parker.

Parker immediately turned him, his hazel eyes boring straight into Vance's.

_Oh no…_

"I'd not want you in my life now?" Parker repeated his words.

Vance shifted his eyes, focussing on _anything_ except Parker's intense gaze, only for Parker to pull his chin back to meet his eyes.

"Me not wanting you in my life now?" He repeated.

"Y-Yes…" Vance stuttered as he turned beet red, not able to whisk away from Parker's _darkening hazel eyes_, thanks to Parker's sturdy hand on his face. "What if you wake up next morning and feel it was a _mistake-"_

_Mistake?_

The moment that word came out of Vance's mouth, Parker crashed his lips onto Vance's, pulling him in a hungry kiss. He turned Vance over in the kiss, as he positioned himself on top of him again. Their lips parted for some breath, but Parker immediately crashed them _again_ out of _pure carving_. He _just_ wanted _more_ of it, despite being breathless. When he is done, he is lying on top of Vance, bodies pressed, as he pulls Vance's gaze over him again.

"_Is this also a mistake?"_ he asks.

Vance doesn't answer…

"_Is this also a mistake?"_ Parker repeats, authoritatively. He looks straight into Vance's eyes, which look at him expectantly, full of some vague fear.

.

.

.

"_I love you."_ Vance shouts up all of a sudden, and gets up to kiss Parker, taking _full _advantage of his surprised, gaping mouth. He pulls away soon, intertwining his fingers with Parker's and giving Parker a determined look before continuing. "I don't now what I will do if…if you just leave me now." He turns away from Parker, burying his face in pillow, rewinding the moment again and again in his head and how he totally embarrassed himself and ruined everything.

"_I love you more."_ Parker whispered, planting a kiss on his back and watching his body tense up at the sensation.

He then lies down beside Vance, drapes an arm around him and turns him over, making him face him. "_You cannot imagine how I have been feeling since past few days." _Parker whispers.

That was enough to clear Vance's doubts, as he turns again, this time pulling Parker's over him and spooning his body into his.

"So…" Vance lights up, unable to contain his excitement, "I totally did not expect this…" he trails off. "When did you know that love hit you?"

Parker gave a contended smile, and Vance could _imagine_ the magnetic smile on Parker's face right now.

"You remember when we went out at the café a month ago?"

Vance started running his mind, digging into the reservoirs of his mind for the treasured memory.

"The one where you offered to take me for coffee because I was stressed by exams?" Vance replied.

Vance could imagine Parker's smile widening as he resumed recounting the incident.

"Yes," he said, and then paused. "…That was when I knew I fell for you."

Vance could _totally_ see that Parker was hiding the _huge_ and _most interesting_ chunk of the story from him. He cannot let it go like this now.

"Why? Because I take lot of sugar in my coffee?" Vance chuckled, bringing back the topic.

"_No…._" Parker said, and Vance could swear, he could _swear_ that Parker bit his lip then and that his cheeks were going red as evident from the increased heat emanating from his body.

"_You know…"_ Parker continued, very cautiously, as if making sure not to tread over something, "There was some _barista_ there- "

"_**Danni?"**_ Vance spurt out, and was surprised as he heard a silent, _annoyed_ mumble from Parker-

"_Yeah…. I __**guess**__ Danni was her name…" _he then paused, refusing to advance. Then suddenly he spat up, "_Of course __**you'll**__ remember..."_

_No... this possibly couldn't be? Parker and JEALOUS?_

"Did Danni talk to you?" Vance asked, curious. He could swear that he _heard_ Parker bite his tongue in annoyance. Clearly, this was too much of a fun topic to let go now.

"_No…"_ Parker replied… and stopped.

"Don't leave me hanging there." Vance chimed like a kid as he rubbed his hips on Parker's groin like an _adult._

Parker let out another content sigh as he pulled Vance closer, as if wanting to melt their bodies into one.

"What was your reaction on seeing her?" Parker finally continued.

Now Vance was _clearly _sure that Parker was jealous. And it'd be extremely tragic to let it pass.

"Yes, I remember. I _**WOW'd**__."_ Vance said, making sure to stress on the last word. He barely contained his chuckle as he felt Parker grimace on hearing his reply.

"_Yes. You __**did**__ wow at her."_ Parked _hissed_.

"I mean, any _sane_ guy would." Vance teased. "She is…._ something_" he said the last word as if wondering. He _felt_ Parker's body tense up on hearing that.

"I _did__** not**_WOW her." Parker snapped, making it _really_ difficult for Vance to contain his chuckle. Vance couldn't help but feel fuzzy and warm with Parker's body heating his' and Parker's emotions getting hot over him.

"In fact, I felt annoyed." Parker continued. "I felt annoyed that _you_ WOW'd at her. I felt…_threatened_ that you will _**WOW**_ at her _**again**__._ What some other guy _might_ perceive as love, I perceived as _threat._" He was finally letting everything go, "I _totally did NOT _want you to even see towards her again. I just wanted you to look at me. _**Only me.**_" Parker sighs. "And that's when I realized that I am done for…" he finishes as he gives Vance's nape another kiss.

Vance grinned from ear to ear. This was all he would have ever wanted to hear. Parker getting jealous over _him._

"Cannot blame you" Vance said, "She was pretty much…_WOW."_ He teased. He did not even have to turn around to see Parker's expression grow grim.

"I mean, totally! She has a _perfect figure_ – the one which _**I **_imagined as the best when I was a teenager." Vance continued to pour some oil into Parker's fire of jealousy – having some _malicious _intentions of his own.

"And do you remember seeing her _bra,_ when she came to serve Coffee at our table? The yellow coloured one with _flowers of love_ drawn on them?" Vance chirped like a child, making some obvious false imaginations on the way, as he felt Parker grimace and tighten his grip around his body, as if fearing Vance will slip away from him now.

"I mean, if I think over it, she _did _send me some _signals_. **Damn!" **Vance could _feel_ Parker being _only on the edge,_ one word away from the ultimate eruption, "And I heard she is an _excellent kisser as wel- "_

Parker interrupted Vance by _roughly _turning him around, pouncing straight at top of him, pinning his hands over bed with one hand and holding his cheeks _tightly _with another.

"_Better than this?_" Parker growled as he pulled Vance into a fiery kiss, constantly pushing and forcing his lips onto him, pushing him back in the process.

He went down from lips to his chin, to his neck, to his nipples and kissed him near his navel. Its when he heard Vance moan, that he realized the _real _intent of Vance.

"If you just wanted another round, you should have just asked." Parker smiled.

"One more round with you this way is _lott_ more fun." Vance smirked.

"_One?_" Parker gave Vance a lustful, wolfish grin. "I hope you know that now you'll have to take the day off from academy." Parker said as he kissed Vance near his abdomen, making him shiver.

"_You aren't going anywhere now that I have you in my hands…"_ _were there last words Vance could make sense of before his head felt lighter and dizzy from ecstasies Parker started doing to his body._


End file.
